Inked
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Haymitch discovers that Effie has a secret tattoo. Hayffie feels xxx oneshot


Inked

xx

"Haymitch…? Haymitch Haymitch Haymitch Haymitch Haymi-"

"WHAT?" He cried as he opened his bedroom door to the tune of her persistent knocking

"I'm going to be late" She huffed and stamped her feet a little

Haymitch looked at her wide eyed

"What has you being late for your evening got to do with me and mine?" He asked irritibly. Effie was heading out to a friends birthday party for the evening and Haymitch was staying in. The penthouse to himself for the night, free flowing booze, peace and quiet, he couldnt wait.

"I….I need your help" She stated shyly

"With?" He asked stubbornly, his patience was growing thin.

Effie let out a sigh and barged into his room

"My dress!" She announced and turned her back to him "The zippers stuck, can you?"

He looked at her bare skin for a second or two and couldnt help the boyish smile from forming on his lips.

"Put on a few pounds have you?" He asked cheekily, only to be met by an over shoulder glare

"No I have not, thank you very much!" She huffed "The dress isnt too small, the zipper is caught" She reached around and pointed as Haymitch came closer up behind her to inspect.

He took a hold of her waist nonchalantly and it made her gasp

"Keep still will you!" He groaned then took the zip in his hands. He fiddled for a moment as Effie grew more and more aware of her lateness.

"Can you hurry?" She whined

"Do you want it to tear?!" He replied and the very notion made her gasp again "No, good, shut up then"

Haymitch new exactly what the problem was and it was easily fixable, he was just enjoying himself too much, the sight of her long, lean back, the freckles that adorned it and her soft white skin was almost pushing him over the edge. This was the most he'd seen of her, let alone any woman, in a long time.

Then suddenly, he saw a little more

"What the- whats that?" He mused humourosly

"Whats what?" Effie sighed and looked over her shoulder to find Haymitchs eyes cast down to her lower back, his fingers suddenly reaching lower than her zipper "HAYMIT-!"

"Is that a tattoo?!" He cried and Effies eyes widened in horror, she spun around and faced him covering her lower back with her hands

"No…no its not!" She cried but her cheeks became flushed infront of Haymitch's amused grin

"Yes it is! Let me see!" He laughed and advanced toward her. She stepped back from his grasp

"Haymitch! Stop! Its….Its"

"Its a tattoo!" He laughed again and was practically fighting with her to turn around

"ITS PERSONAL!" She finally admitted when he wouldnt relent. He took a step back for a moment and rubbed his jaw

"My, my. Effie Trinket. Who'd of thought it. A tramp stamp"

"A what? How dare- its not a tramp st- Haymitch why are you so crass!?" She yelled

"I'm crass? I'm not the one with an ink stamp on my ass missus!" He laughed again and her blood boiled

"It is NOT on my a- Haymitch! Oh forget it!" She tried to move past him but he caught her arm

"Not so fast princess, what is it?"

"It's non of your buisness!" She chimed and tried to free herself from his grip

"Let me see it!"

"No!"

"Let me!"

"NO! Haymitch let go I'm late!"

"Is it a guys name?" He joked and her mouth opened in horror

"NO! Oh how tacky!" She cried

"Then let me see" He said and tried to turn her around. She fought with him weakly, secretly enjoying their little physical game

"Why so curious?" She teased as she refused to let him see behind her

"Because! This is you! Miss prim and proper! Miss lady of society! What you get drunk one night and stumble into a parlour?" He meant it as a joke but she raised an eye brow at him

"Yes! if you must know, I did! and you know what!" She grinned "No regrets!"

Haymitch staggered back in shock and amusement

"Well, well, well. Effie Trinket, you are just full of surprises. I dont think i've ever seen you intoxicated before, what else don't I know about you" He mused and looked her up and down approvingly. She let out a half hearted laugh

"Theres ALOT you dont know about ME Mr Abernathy."

"I do believe your right" He smiled and came toward her again, cirlcing her almost

"What colour are you under there?" He asked briskly

"Excuse me?"

"Your hair. your real hair. What colour is it"

She sighed and rolled her eyes

"Blonde, if you must know. Long, Blonde, curly and a nightmare to manage. I get it from my mother. Her hair made lion manes look tame" Effie folded her arms and looked at her watch "Look are you going to help me or not!?"

"Show me your tattoo and I'll fix your zipper" Haymitch teased, he mirrored her pose and cocked his head to one side with a challenging grin across his lips. Effie couldnt help but smile.

"Really? Its bothering you THAT much?" she asked. But Haymitch didnt answer, he just shrugged and held his ground.

"Ugh! Fine!" She sighed and stamped her foot "But if you tell anyone, so help me, I will smother you in your sleep"

Haymitch laughed as she turned back around and wiggled her dress so it sat a little lower. A dangerous move in front of a nearly celebate man if ever there was one.

He placed his hands at her waist again and his touch made her knees feel a little weak. He spied the little patch of ink just right of her lower lower back and grazed over it with his thumb.

his gentle touch made her shiver in all the right ways and Haymitch had to lean in closer to get a better look

"A butterfly? No….No….a Bird?" He leaned even closer, his warm breath at her skin stirring up dangerous thoughts and feelings from within her mind. She couldnt take it any longer

"Its a mocking jay!" She announced then faced him again. "Happy?"

"A Mocking jay?" He asked. A deeper growl graced his voice

"Yes! I got it the night of the victory ball ok!" She turned her back to him again "Zipper!"

Haymitch shook his head a little. He tried to register his thoughts and feelings on the matter. He stepped up behind her, gave her zipper a quick tug before sliding it, easily, all the way to the top.

"Thank you Haymitch, Have a good night!" She sang and tried to leave once more but once more his hands found her arms and he pulled her into his personal space.

"You got a mocking jay?" He asked again

"Yes I did" she trilled proudly "Are you going to tell me how stupid I am? How dangerous it is after all thats happened"

"No…I-"

"Well what then!" She hissed. She was feeling a little vulnerable now and a little embarrassed

"I was going to say…Brave." He finally admitted "I think its very brave"

Her sholders dropped and she relaxed a little

"Oh…well…thankyou. I think so too." the look in his eyes was unreadle to her. She felt a little exposed. He still held her close.

"Did you do it for Katniss and Peeta?" He asked. His face was soft and his eyes were honest

"I did it for all of us. We are a team. This is our symbol. Hope" She admitted cautiously, he seemed to move closer with every breath she took.

"You will get in trouble you know, if anyone from the presidental house sees that" He noted with a cheeky glint in his eye

"Oh, I know" Effie grinned naughtily "Rebelious right?" She laughed but Haymitchs hands suddenly moved lower before landing at her waist again. She looked town to his lips slowly then back up again.

"Effie Trinket, Rebel" He sighed and one hand came up under her chin gently "You be careful tonight Princess, no more druken tattoos and getting youself into trouble. Theres still alot I wanna get to know about you"

"Really? Like what?" She challenged. Her rebelious streak slowly taking her over as she moved closer into him.

There noses nearly touching, their lips were breaths apart.

"like…Everything" He answered and the hand at her waist slowly crept back up to the zipper of her dress and began to tease it down slightly. She let out a shaky sigh.

Their lips began to dance around oneanothers, barely just touching, parting slightly. He was about to lean in for the kill when her hand stopped his from going any further and she pushed herself away from him.

"Lucky I have a party to get to" She teased "Wouldnt want to give away all my secrets" She moved past him slowly "Just yet"

He felt his knees buckle at her words

"Your zipper" He smilled wonderously at her "It isnt all the way up"

"Thats ok" She shurgged happily "I wasnt planning on wearing this tonight anyways, Goodnight Haymitch" She grinned triumphantly and breezed out of his room without another care.

He'd been had. He thought to himself.

Damnit.

"Absolutly full of mystery" He sighed and suddenly a night in alone wasnt sounding so exciting anymore.

xxx

soz for the naff ending xx


End file.
